How To Overcome Your Fears
by ImaginaryGhosts
Summary: A new student transfer to UA during their third year and really shakes things up, especially Bakugo. How will he deal with the arrival of someone who's Quirk is incomparable to anything else they've ever known? Rated M for future content. I only own one of the characters.
1. Theories

The dorms were buzzing with excitement. It had just been announced by Mr. Aizawa that they were going to be getting a new student, transferring from a hero training academy in another country. This was the only information that they had received, but the third year UA students were all chatting excitedly on the Friday evening before the new student was due to arrive the following morning. Everyone had questions and theories about what they would be like.

"I wonder why they're transferring here. I mean yes, UA is one of, if not the best hero training academy out there, but there must be a valid reason for it." Deku pondered to Iida, Uraraka and Tsui. All the students were sitting together in their little common area, but they had broken off into groups.

"Their family must be moving. That's really the only reason that I can think of unless they're a problem student…" Uraraka trailed off, glancing towards Bakugo sitting in the corner with Kaminari and Kirishima, who were chatting away animatedly to each other while he sat in silence. "Although I can't imagine the Principal would really want to take on another one of those." She finished, catching Bakugo's eye when he turned to glare at her. She quickly looked away from him. Even though he wasn't nearly as bad as he had been during their first year, Bakugo was still a force to be reckoned with and could blow up at any time without warning.

"You're right Uraraka, that must be it. They be be someone with a really powerful Quirk and high intellect to be willing to transfer into a new third year class though." Iida stated and the others nodded in agreement with him.

"I hope she feels comfortable here. Everything that's gone on here, some of it must reach other countries in the news. I don't want her to feel like she doesn't fit in." Tsui frowned in thought, but her words had caught the ears of another group of friends near by.

"SHE?! How do you know they're a girl? Who told you?! Tell me how you know!" Mineta yelled excitedly, his creepy obsession with women was always waiting right under the surface of his being. Tsui rolled her eyes at him, along with a couple of the others who had heard this outburst.

"I don't know for sure. I just have a feeling." Tsui concluded, turning away from him and back to her core friends. She felt confident in her gut feeling. She didn't always say much, but when she did she spoke with her heart and her instincts. The others nodded thoughtfully and continued their conversations. Out of the corner of his eye, Deku watched Bakugo get up and leave his little grouping to start to walk back towards his own dorm room. He had that look on his face that told Deku he was stewing about something, which honestly happened a lot of the time. Deku excused himself from his friends and ran off after him. They still weren't the greatest of friends and they probably never would be, but they had formed a weird compromise of a friendship after their suspension together in first year. Deku managed to catch up to him at the end of the hallway.

"Kacchan! Kacchan wait!" He called out, causing Bakugo to sigh and turn around. He didn't need this right now. Sure, he found Deku much more tolerable these days than he used to but he had a lot of his mind with the idea of a new student arriving at UA suddenly. He had been eavesdropping a bit on Deku's conversation with the others and found Iida's comment in particular rather bothersome. "Kacchan please!"

"What, Deku? I'm going to bed. You have two minutes to ramble through whatever you need to say before I hit you and leave." Bakugo's insults had been tamer for the most part. He still had a lot of anger he needed to work out, but he was doing his best to channel it into his training and additional exercise instead of trading insults with his peers. Not to say that he didn't still enjoy doing so every once in a while when he was spectacularly pissed off, but he preferred to physically release the negative energy instead. Deku stood in front of him looking sheepish and Bakugo rolled his eyes. "You're wasting both of our time. You're already down to a minute and thirty seconds.

"You – You just looked really bothered by something. I just wanted to know if you are okay…" Deku trailed off. Feelings were not Bakugo's strong suit, but he knew Deku would not leave him alone about it if he didn't give him some sort of answer. "Are you worried about the new student?"

"Worried? Of course I'm worried about a new student and you should be as well!" Bakugo scoffed. "They're transferring in third year and Iida made a good point; they're probably highly skilled with their Quirk. We're both still contenders for being our year's Top Three but what if this new kid changes that? They could be better than either of us. We don't know who they are, where they trained or what they can do. We know nothing. I want to maintain my place at the top and I don't want to worry about someone new fighting to be there as well." Deku considered his somewhat friend's words and nodded. He was right. He opened his mouth to respond to him but was immediately cut off by Bakugo. "Well, that's your two minutes up. Goodnight idiot." He waved flippantly and turned his back to Deku, stalking off down the corridor to his dorm room and shutting the door firmly behind him. Deku sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to get anything else out of him and quite frankly, it was more than he had expected in the first place. Deku walked back to his own dorm room and tucked in for the night, both excited and nervous for the new student's arrival the next morning.


	2. Arrival

She sat and waited in the principal's office nervously. It was her first day at UA and she was a third year student, so naturally everyone had already formed their cliques and she was going to be the odd one out. She had accepted that. She pulled out her phone to do a little more research on her new classmates so she could prepare herself for the big changes happening in her life a little bit better. In the days leading up to her family moving to Japan, she had been reading articles online and watching news casts from this city to get a feel for what she was coming into. Although she adapted to change easily, she was still a little unnerved about meeting some of her classmates. She had read about Izuku Midoriya, and how he was to become the next Symbol of Peace since All Might's passing last year. All Might was well-known and well loved all over the world, and everyone had mourned the loss of a true hero when he had died. She had also familiarized herself with some of his friends, like Iida and Uraraka, who often appeared with him during the few broadcasts she had seen. His power did seem intimidating in theory, after all he one considered one of the top students at UA. She was hoping that he would be as nice and gentle in real life as he seemed online. She was also very curious about another one of the top students, Katsuki Bakugo. His temper and talent intrigued her greatly. Beginning to become consumed by her thoughts, she was slightly startled when someone spoke to her. "Ms. Kobayashi, I am sorry for your wait. Mr. Aizawa is not a morning person and it took some convincing to get him out of bed this morning." She turned and saw two men standing by the door, along with the person she new to be the school's principal. She rose to her feet and smiled at them, extending her hand.

"It's an honour to meet you all finally. I am Keomi Kobayashi, of the Canadian Kobayashi line. I am grateful for this opportunity to complete my studies here at UA. This is truly a wonderful school and from my research, I feel that I will be able to develop my Quirk further and prosper here." Keomi beamed at them. She was brought up to be polite, warm and grateful, and damn it she was going to be those things until the day she died. All three of the men shook her hand and returned her smile. The dark man with what looked to be a very stylish scarf wrapped around him yawned, and the Principal shot an unimpressed look at him. This must be Mr. Aizawa.

"I apologize. I do not find your words boring. I am just not a morning person by any means. My name is Shouta Aizawa, although you will address me as Mr. Aizawa unless told otherwise. You will be one of the students under my care in Class 3-A. I will show you where your dorms are, and then you will be able to meet your classmates." He informed her. His gaze had a calm intensity to it, which put her both on edge and at ease with him. She nodded and picked up her belongings, following him to another building across campus. When they arrived at the front door, she could almost make out some of the faces looking down at her through the windows. Keomi knew it was uncommon to switch schools, especially during the last year of hero studies, so she understood why they were acting this way. She followed Mr. Aizawa up the stairs until they reached the fourth floor. He gestured towards a door titled '10-4'. "This will be your dorm. You may decorate it however you like, as long as it is appropriate. We had an incident in first year where the whole room had to be blanked out due to the student's inability to be appropriate. I am amazed he is still here sometimes, quite frankly." Mr. Aizawa smirked and rolled his eyes. "I will give you thirty minutes to sort out your things, then please come downstairs to the second floor, where the common area is for students in your class. They are very excited to meet you." With that, he turned and left her at the door. She sighed and opened the door, and was pleasantly surprised to find a decently sized room on the other side. She definitely had plans for how she wanted to decorate later on, but she needed to sort herself out first and make sure that she was fully presentable for when she met her peers later on.

She walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room and straightened out her blouse, which was a plain dark green with little pearlescent buttons on it. She stood there and stared at her reflection, a face she had seen a million times. Light skin, tanned from her holiday in the Bahamas. Long, curly almost black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with pieces framing her face that weren't long enough to be pulled back. Piercing blue eyes that could make her look either serene or intimidating, depending on her expression. A small nose and big lips, accentuated slightly by the nose piercing that she'd had done earlier this year. Studying herself further down, she scowled a bit at her own body. Yes, she did have good breasts, good hips and strong thighs. She knew these things, as she was usually very confident in her body and the compliments that she often received from men and other women were validating to these facts. She tugged at the hem of her blouse again, opting to tuck it into the straight cut, mid-thigh length black skirt she was wearing. She usually preferred wearing darker colours, so the combination of dark green and black was not foreign to her. "I'm just getting inside my own head." She thought aloud to herself. "Most of the people probably don't give a damn what I look like. It doesn't even matter." She continued this weird pep talk to herself for about five minutes before glancing at her watch. _It's time._ Walking slowly towards her dorm room door, she opened it slowly and gave one last glance around the room, sighing gently as she closed the door behind her and went down to meet her new peers.

The majority of Class 3-A were all waiting in the common area, anticipating her arrival. A few of them had rooms with windows facing the front of the building, so they had seen her coming in with Mr. Aizawa. Bakugo just happened to be one of these people. He honestly hadn't been intending on watching the new student arrive like some of the others had, but when he had heard loud chatter through the walls in other rooms, his curiosity was piqued and he had pulled the blinds to his bedroom window open just enough to see two figures approaching the building. _Tsui was right, she's definitely a girl,_ He thought to himself, _and not a half bad looking one either._ He watched the way her hair swayed in the wind and the slight movement in her shoulders when she walked. She carried herself like someone with purpose; someone who knew who they were and that they were important. Bakugo smirked slightly, he liked that kind of attitude in a person. Confidence was something he found attractive in other people, whether it was friends or romantic interests. He saw her glance up over her sunglasses towards the windows and he saw the faintest hint of blue in her eyes. _Wow._ The thought passed through his head, and he shook himself. Wasn't he just worried about this girl yesterday as competition and now he suddenly was feeling 'wow' about her? No. He wasn't going to play this game. She was competition to him, even though he didn't even know what she could do yet. Bakugo frowned to himself and decided that it was probably time to get to the common area to meet this girl so he could give her a full evaluation. Pulling on a pair of dark jeans and plain black t-shirt, he ran his fingers through his hair on the way of of his dorm room. He knew it couldn't be tamed, ever since Bean Jeanist had tried and failed during their first year internships, he just knew that there was no point. Opening the door towards the stairs down to the common area, he heard another pair of footsteps come through the door on the floor higher up. He knew the girl's dorms were on the fourth floor and boys were on the third, with the common area being placed on the second. _I wonder…_ his thought process being immediately cut off as a pair of long legs rooted in black heeled boots rounded the corner, followed by the rest of the body of the girl he had just watched outside. Up close, he found her even more pleasing to look at. _Don't start this again, dumbass._ He told himself. The girl hadn't even looked up yet until she practically walked into him, startling both of them. Her eyes shot up and she bit her lip. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. What a first impression to make on someone." Her voice sounded warm and inviting. He could tell she was going to get along with almost everyone here. Her eyes searched his for a moment and then grew wide, with a large grin forming on her face. "Oh… I know you!" Bakugo raised an eyebrow.

"You know me?" She nodded at him, still smiling.

"You're Katsuki Bakugo." She stated, clearly very proud of herself for knowing this information, and he frowned slightly at her, causing her smile to falter. _My name does sound good when she says it like that though… Stop it._

"How do you know me?" He wondered, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, a lot of people around the city recognize me but from what I've heard, you're from a different place completely."

"I may have done some research before coming here…." She looked sheepish. "Can you blame me though? You've all known each other for so long and I just wanted to know what I was coming into!" Bakugo chuckled at her.

"Alright, that seems fair. What did you learn about me then?" She looked away from him but his question did sound genuinely interested.

"You're angry, but you're talented. You have a lot of skill and a really interesting Quirk, but you let your emotions get in your way. You need to focus more on what drives you to be the best version of yourself and seek out the people in your life that help you do that. I think you have a lot of emotion inside of you that you aren't willing to share with other people, and you channel all of it into rage when you fight." Bakugo just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. Yes, he had asked the girl and he did bring this on himself, but he hadn't expected such a blunt, point blank and to be completely honest, very accurate evaluation of him right off the bat. It annoyed him to no end. She reminded him a bit of Deku and Tsui if they had been combined into one person with a little bit of something else. She did have the decency to look ashamed at her bluntness. "I'm sorry, I think I overstepped the boundaries right away. I wasn't meaning any of those things to be hurtful. I actually really quite admire you and how talented you are with your Quirk. I watched the Sports Festival online." She smiled again, and Bakugo felt the smallest tinge of pink on his cheeks. _First she completely breaks down the analysis of who I am as a person and then she follows it up with a genuine compliment. She's different._ Bakugo finally let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I-uh. Thank you. A lot of people weren't very fond of me after the Sports Festival. I didn't exactly put out a very good show of myself." He admitted, feeling a bit sheepish himself. The Sports Festival in first year was not one of his finest moments. He had said and done a lot of things that were rash and rude. He wasn't proud of it, but it did help him get to where he was today.

"Well, good thing that I'm not a lot of people then." She winked at him, then continued past him down the stairs, brushing against him ever so slightly. _Was that flirting?_ Bakugo couldn't be sure.

"Wait! I can't believe I've been so rude. I haven't even asked you what your name is yet, and here you are knowing all of this information about me." Bakugo could have slapped himself. Yes, he could be a complete ass sometimes but he did know basic manners. The girl paused at the bottom of the stairs to throw back her head and laugh.

"That's okay. To be fair, I was very invasive towards you and your life. You didn't even have the time to ask," she smiled at him and extended her hand up the staircase towards him. Bakugo quickly got down the stairs and stood face to face with her again, grasping her hand in proper greeting. They were soft and warm, like he expected them to be. "My name is Keomi Kobayashi. It's nice to officially meet you, _Katsuki_." Keomi emphasized his first name, implying that she now considered them close enough to do that after one meeting. This both pleased and exasperated him, as he honestly wasn't sure what to make of the girl right now. Nonetheless, he shook her hand properly and allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Keomi." _Wait. Keomi. Pure Beauty. Of course that's her name. That's what she is – STOP. IT._ Bakugo shook himself from his thoughts and found Keomi staring at him a bit confused. "Sorry. Shall we continue on to the common area? You have so many people who are waiting to meet you." He gestured to the last set of stairs in front of him, and she nodded.

"You're right. We should get a move on before people start to think too terribly of us. Imagine the ideas they might get about you and I." Before giving him a chance to respond, she giggled and almost glided down the stairs, leaving Bakugo just to stare after her. _She's different. I'm intrigued._ He thought, and then he nearly slapped himself for allowing these thoughts to creep up on him again. _You've known her for ten minutes. Get it together man._ After taking an extra second to compose himself, he followed her down the last set of stairs and the two entered the common area to a loud "WELCOME TO UA!"


	3. Impressions

The energy in the room was on high when Keomi walked through the door, followed closely by Bakugo who slipped past her to join the rest of the 3-A class. Kirishima gave him a sideways glance, but he shook his head. _Not now._ He sat on one of the couches by the window and watched as Keomi greeted all of her new classmates, shaking hands with some and hugging others who approached her in such a way. She appeared to almost glide around the room, a serene presence among them. After the initial introductions, Kirishima came to sit down next to him on the couch. "She's really something, eh?" Bakugo nodded.

"She is. She seems like she's going to get along with pretty much everyone." Bakugo observed. Kirishima raised an eyebrow at him.

"Almost everyone?" He inquired and Bakugo smirked, gesturing over to where Keomi was leaning against one of the tables, being absolutely pestered by Mineta. They could clearly hear him hounding her over everyone else in the room.

"Wow, your name means 'pure beauty' and boy did they ever get that right because you're so hot. I mean look at you. Your body looks so good. So does your face. But especially your ti-" Mineta was cut off by Keomi grabbing him by the front of his shirt and lifting him up effortlessly off the ground. Mineta was fairly small for a male of his age, and Keomi was definitely above average height for a woman. She brought his face right up to hers so she could look him square in the eyes.

"You listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once to you. If I ever overhear you objectifying mine or any other women's body ever again, I'll throw you across the country and trust me when I say that I could viably do that. Are we clear?" Keomi's voice was low and steady, almost a whisper but it was heard by the entire room. Mineta was silent, for once in his life. His eyes were wide and he was struggling to cross his legs mid-air. Expecting the worst, Keomi glanced down and dropped the boy out of disgust. "Of course you didn't absorb anything I said and instead, you're just turned on. Please get out of my face." Mineta immediately scurried off back to his own dorm room. Keomi looked around the room and saw everyone watching her. "I'm so sorry everyone. People like that just really get on my nerves. I don't make to make a bad impression on any of you." She bowed to her new peers. Slowly, Bakugo began to clap. Then the rest of the class joined him, some of them chuckling along.

"Honestly, most of us having been waiting for years to put Mineta in his place but we pitied him too much to actually do it. It's refreshing to have you here." Momo laughed, placing a hand on Keomi's shoulder, feeling her tense a little bit. "Hey, it's okay. You can relax. You're safe with us and absolutely welcome to be here." Keomi smiled at her and then turned to the rest of the class.

"Thank you everyone. You're all so kind and welcoming. I was initially worried about transferring schools so late in the training course, but not anymore. I truly feel like UA could be a home to me." Everyone applauded for her again and as cheesy as it felt and sounded, she had meant every word of it. Momo invited her to come and sit with her, Mina and Toru over by the window. She saw Bakugo sitting on the opposing couch with Kirishima and Kaminari, who appeared to be his closer circle of friends. They made eye contact and she smiled at him warmly. He returned her smile with his signature smirk and a little eyebrow bounce. She let out a small giggle and returned to her conversation with the girls, who were now asking her about Canadian boys and about what dating was like there. Keomi smiled and launched into a story about her recent ex-boyfriend, who would shock them into laughing loud enough for some of the other groups to turn and look at them, including Bakugo and friends.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Kaminari leaned a little closer to the other couch to see what he could overhear. "Oh. Boy stories. I should have guessed as much. Mina and Toru always seem to get onto that topic somehow." He shook his head. "Poor girl, she probably didn't know what she was in for when she sat down there." Bakugo nodded distantly and stared out the window, barely processing what Kaminari had said.

"Dude, what's gotten into you the past couple of days?" Kirishima shoved Bakugo's shouldr gently. "You've been pretty spacy and edgy." Bakugo huffed and turned to look at him.

"Of course I'm edgy. We have a new student who probably incredibly talented at using their Quirk, which we still don't know what she can do, and she's clearly got some balls to her if she was prepared to not take any of Mineta's shit within the first couple hours of her being here. She seems nice enough and I want to like her but I also can't stop seeing her as competition right now." Bakugo was getting heated up again, just like he was the previous night when he'd had almost an identical conversation with Izuku. "I need to go for a walk or something." With that, Bakugo rose up off of the couch and headed straight for the door to the stairs that lead outside. Once he reached the back door, he felt his lungs fill with the fresh air and his body relaxed. He wandered out a little way into a small clearing near by, covered by trees and bushes and sat next to one of the big trees near the pond there. He liked coming out here sometimes at night. This area was always quite and he could sit here alone to clear his head. Just as he was closing his eyes, he heard small footsteps behind him followed by a voice.

"Competition, eh?" Keomi appeared next to him, her eyebrow raised questioningly. "I overheard your conversation. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I promise. Well, maybe I was a little bit." She shrugged and sat down next to him. He was surprised to say the least. _Why did she follow me out here? That seems very trusting of her. She doesn't know me or the school grounds very well yet._ "Are you curious about my Quirk? No one has directly asked me yet because you're all too polite to do so but I know you're all wondering." She mused. Bakugo studied her for a moment. She had sat very close to him, their bodies maybe an inch or so apart and she'd closed her eyes. Almost like she could feel him watching her, she turned to look at him suddenly, making him flinch. "Well?"

"I mean, yes of course I'm curious. If you really had overheard what I was saying before, you wouldn't even have to ask me that." Bakugo replied almost snarkily. Keomi chuckled and leaned in closer to him, until she was right next to his ear.

"Well if you're as curious as you say you are, why don't I show you what I can do before I show everyone else at training tomorrow?"


	4. Quirks

Bakugo opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could get any words to come out. "I'm sorry, what?" he was utterly shocked. He had not been expecting her to outright be willing to show him what her Quirk was. He was also a little bit warmed by the fact that she wanted to show just him before showing everyone else. Keomi chuckled quietly at his astonishment.

"I asked you if you would be interested in seeing my Quirk in action, you know, getting a little preview before everyone else." She grinned at him. He wanted to return the smile but his mind was going a millions mile a minute.

"Why? Why would you want to show me personally? What if you're planning on using your Quirk against me while we're here all alone?" He was trying to be insulting. He genuinely didn't think that she was trying to hurt him in the slightest and he knew that he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't help himself. He never let his guard down. He needed to stop letting himself feel too comfortable around this girl. He didn't even really know her.

"What can I do to reassure you that I won't do anything to harm you?" Keomi cocked her head to one side and studied Katsuki Bakugo more carefully. She could see the wheels turning inside his head, trying to come up with some sort of answer for her. He ran a hand through his wild blond hair and frowned, which somehow didn't make him look any less attractive, as it did with other people. _Whoa Keomi, slow down._ She shook the thoughts out of her head. This was not the time. She spoke again, startling him out of silence. "It's okay if you would rather wait until tomorrow when we're in a more controlled environment with teachers and other students. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought it might put your mind at more ease about the 'competition' aspect that you were speaking of earlier once you knew what I could do." She shrugged and started to pull herself up off the ground. She heard Bakugo grunt begrudgingly and felt his hand wrap around his wrist gently. His palms were incredibly warm and she could feel the callouses that were likely remnants of him using his Quirk so intensely.

"Show me your Quirk, Keomi." Bakugo whispered, and Keomi shivered slightly. _His voice sounds dangerous. I've always liked danger._ Keomi nodded and fully stood up, encouraging Bakugo to stand up with her. Confused, he allowed himself to be pulled up by her, finding her to be surprisingly strong since she certainly wasn't built like All Might but she definitely had some sort of muscle mass hiding where he couldn't see it.

"It's probably safer for you to be standing, just in case." She began unbuttoning her blouse and Bakugo's eyes widened before he turned away quickly. _She's stripping?! Who is she, Midnight? What kind of Quirk is this?_ His mind started to go into a frenzied panic and for once, he felt like he might understand how Izuku feels and thinks on a daily basis. Keomi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and burst out laughing. "Katsuki, I have a tank top on underneath my blouse. I just needed my arms to be as free as possible. You don't have to have a melt down!" She felt a laugh tear trickle down her cheek as he turned around looking sheepish.

"How was I supposed to know what you were doing? You started taking your clothes off without warning! I was trying to be a gentleman just in case you'd lost your damn mind suddenly." He huffed, annoyed that he was being laughed at. Keomi calmed down a bit and touched his shoulder gently.

"I appreciate the thought. Now please back up a couple of steps." She gave him a small smile and he nodded, retreating to a space about five feet away from her. "Okay, you should be fine there. Just give me a moment to centre myself before I begin." He watched her carefully as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, almost like she was meditating. Moments later, he saw her started to lift her left hand. Bakugo inhaled sharply as he watched the dirt, leaves and grass raise up and begin to swirl around her. She rotated her index finger around and around, which indicated to him that's how she controlled the motion. He was even more surprised when she raised her right hand as well. _Does this allow her to control the earth better?_ He wondered, instantly yelping as the water from the pond behind them shot past him and towards her, landing carefully above the palm of her hand in a loose water bubble form. Bakugo could hear her breathing intensifying and he took a step towards her, worried. All of a sudden, the wind around them changed and started to whip up the dirt that Keomi was controlling even faster. _Is she doing that as well or was that just a coincidence?_

"Keomi?" Bakugo knew his worry was in his voice but he didn't care. His new friend looked like she was being sucked into a vortex of wind, earth and water as all three started to swirl around her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, her lips curving up to let him know that she was okay. Suddenly, she raised both hands up above her head and clapped them together, sending all three elements rushing away from her and back to their respective homes. Breathing heavily, she collapsed down onto the ground and leaned back against a nearby tree. Bakugo rushed over to her and knelt down on the ground beside her. "Keomi, are you okay?!" He could hear the panic in his voice and for the second time in the past twenty minutes, he felt like Izuku again. _Man I need to ask him how he handles this much distress on a daily basis._ He filed the thought away for later. Keomi glanced up at him and held her hand out. Bakugo looked at her in horror, thinking that she completely knocked herself stupid by using too much energy.

"I haven't shown you my full Quirk yet." She whispered, not able to summon the liveliness to speak any louder. "I need you to spark some fire. Just a little one in your hand." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Please Katsuki?" She pouted a little bit, sticking out her bottom lip. _Oh, that should not make me feel the way it just did. I shouldn't want to lean in and – NO._ Bakugo was getting sick of himself and these thoughts. He was going to have to figure them out later. Sighing, he placed his hand facing palm upwards on top of hers and allowed a small flame to light from it. Grinning broadly, she placed her other hand behind the flame and shot it across to the pond, creating a carefully controlled fire trail. This surprised Bakugo so greatly that he jumped, causing his Quirk to stop and in turn, Keomi's fire trail died off immediately. She frowned at him. "Why did you stop? That was fun."

"What the fuck, Keomi? Why did you need my fire to use your Quirk and why did yours stop when mine did?" Bakugo needed some answers and he needed them now. Keomi understood why. She knew her Quirk could be very confusing and overwhelming for people when they first experienced it.

"My Quirk is called Elemental." She was still whispering, her energy still low. "I have the power to control all four of the main elements: water, earth, air and fire. They bend to my will and I can use them in either offense or defense. Most of my moves make more sense in offense, although you never know when a surprised heavy rain storm could defend you against a villain." She laughed and it somehow sounded emptier than it had earlier. "The only thing I can't seem to figure out is how to control all four at once. I can do earth, wind and water, as you saw but I can't seem to get fire in there as well. It's going to be my main focus for training this year. Granted, fire isn't as common as the rest of them but it would still be beneficial to be able to toss that in there if I needed to." Bakugo had remained silent until now but then something clicked for him.

"You can only use your Quirk with the Elements that you have immediate access to. That's why you needed my fire." Keomi nodded and sighed.

"You're correct. That's what makes my Quirk frustrating sometimes. My control over air is a lot strong than the rest because that's what I have the most access to at any given time. I need to work more on finding resources that are maybe not as direct so that I can build up more control over the others." Keomi closed her eyes. "So, how do you feel about the competition now? I have a huge flaw in my Quirk by only being able to use what's accessible." Bakugo gaped at her.

"Huge flaw?! You can control four elements. FOUR! That's almost like having four Quirks. If anything, I'm more concerned now! I had no idea what your Quirk was going to be but I certainly wasn't expecting any of this." Bakugo realized his whole body was starting to heat up as he got more frustrated and worried about his position at UA. If he didn't calm down soon, he was going to start firing off randomly and despite his concern about the competition he would experience with her, he didn't want to hurt Keomi. "I have to go. Don't take it personally, but I need to cool off before something bad happens." Bakugo stalked off back towards the dorms, leaving Keomi standing there confused.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki!" She called out after him, hoping that he might turn around. He paused momentarily, acknowledging that he had heard her and then continued on. Keomi frowned, tears pricking at her eyes. She wasn't normally a crier but his reaction had surprised her. She had only wanted to make him feel better and want to continue to be her friend. Instead, he felt threatened by her and her Quirk. Sighing sadly, she quietly walked back towards the dorms herself, intentionally walking slow as she didn't want to run into Bakugo again tonight.

Once he had arrived back inside his room, Bakugo immediately fired off his Quirk at a nearby stack of papers, sending fiery pieces of papers fluttering everywhere. He didn't understand how Keomi could think that she would have any sort of disadvantage with her Quirk; it was incredible. He related her ability to being similar to Todoroki's half hot and half cold Quirk, except it was even more extreme. Bakugo had been intimidated by Todoroki during their first year, since he knew the other boy's power could easily rival his own. They had eventually worked things out and became somewhat friends, similar to himself and Izuku. Sighing, he pulled off his clothes until he was left in just his boxers and crawled into bed, turning off the light. As he closed his eyes, he could hear her voice ringing in his head, _"I'm sorry, Katsuki!"_. He flopped onto his back. He hadn't meant to upset her by leaving. He just knew it wouldn't have been good for him to stay. Her voice had sounded sad and Bakugo felt bad about this. _Maybe I should have gone back to her. Or I should have kept walking and not let her know that I heard her at all. Fuck!_ He turned over onto his side, feeling restless. His mind was filled with thoughts of Keomi, how powerful she was and how incredible she looked controlling her Quirk. It must have taken her years to learn how to get to the point that she was at, and it impressed him greatly. His mind also decided to remind him about how he thought she might have had some sort of sexually involved Quirk when she started taking her shirt off. _I'm such an idiot. Why did I think she was going to take all of her clothes off? Not that I would have minded. Even in just that tank top and skirt, I had a hard time not looking at her. I wonder if she would ever – Oh. Okay we're going stop that thought right there._ He scolded himself and turned over one more time before angrily forcing himself to go to sleep, his underwear now much tighter than it had been before. Bakugo needed to get these thoughts under control or he knew that they were going to get him into trouble.


End file.
